The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for chemiluminescence and/or fluorescence measuring.
At present, fluorescence or chemiluminescence measuring instruments generally use reading modules. The fluorescent measuring device measures fluorescence from a reaction cup containing injection liquid; the device needs to place a reaction cup containing inject liquid, read indication and drop reaction cup; placing reaction cup and dropping reaction cup are not completed in the same mechanism, but an extra reaction cup dropping arm is needed, and that makes the structure complicated and more time and cost consuming. Injection and reading cannot be completed synchronously, a delay for reading is needed after injection. There is no ideal control on distance between the reading device (normally a photomultiplier) and the reaction cup, and thus reading quality is lowered.
Therefore there is a need to ensure the correct operation of the device by increasing efficiency and ensuring easiness of use.